yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 106
"Arc Area Project" is the one-hundredth and sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 22, 2016. Featured Duel: Yuri vs. You Show Duel School students vs. five You Show Duel School students.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal, with five You Show Duel School students cooperating against Yuri. Turn 1: Yuri Yuri Normal Summons "Predator Plant Skid Drosera" (800/400). He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Predator Planter", which lets him Special Summon a "Predator Plant" monster from his hand or Graveyard with its effects negated once per turn. He Special Summons "Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes" (1600/1000). Turn 2: You Show student #1 You Show student #1 activates "Polymerization", fusing "Steamroid, "Drillroid, and "Submarineroid" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill (3000/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 3: You Show student #2 You Show student #2 activates "Polymerization", fusing "Big Koala" and "Des Kangaroo in her hand to Fusion Summon "Master of Oz" (4200/3700) in Attack Position. Turn 4: You Show student #3 You Show student #3 activates "Polymerization", fusing "Ojama Yellow, "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Defense Position. His hand is shown to contain "Instant Fusion" and "Foolish Burial". The effect of "Ojama King" renders three of Yuri's Monster Zones unusable. Turn 5: You Show student #4 You Show student #4 Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800). He activates "Frontline Base", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union monster from his hand once per turn. He Special Summons "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500). You Show student #4 banishes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He Sets a card. Turn 6: You Show student #5 You Show student #5 Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon (1800/1500). He activates "Frontline Base", using its effect to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) from his hand. He activates "Foolish Burial", which lets him send a monster from his Deck to the Graveyard. He sends "Z-Metal Tank". As he controls a Machine-Type monster, You Show Student #5 activates "Iron Call", which lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from his Graveyard, but its effects will be negated and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300). You Show student #5 banishes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" from his Extra Deck. He activates the effect of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon", which lets him discard a card to destroy a card on the field. He discards another copy of "Y-Dragon Head" and destroys "Moray Nepenthes". As he controls only one monster, #4 activates his face-down "Fellow's Gift" to give control of his monster to an opponent. He gives "VW-Tiger Catapult" to #5. #5 banishes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position (3000/2800). He activates its effect, which lets him banish a card on the field once per turn. He banishes "Skid Drosera". As "Skid Drosera" left the field, Yuri activates its effect, placing a Predator Counter on all Special Summoned monsters the You Show students control. "Jumbo Drill", "Master of Oz", "Ojama King", and "VWXYZ" each gain 1 Predator Counter. Turn 7: Yuri During his Standby Phase, Yuri pays 800 LP to keep his "Predator Planter" in play (4000 → 3200). He activates its effect to Special Summon a "Moray Nepenthes" from his Graveyard. Yuri Normal Summons "Predator Plant Fly Hell" (400/800). He activates "Polymerization", fusing "Moray Nepenthes" and "Fly Hell" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000). Since "Starve Venom" was Fusion Summoned by only using monsters on the field as Fusion Materials, Yuri activates its effect, increasing the ATK of "Starve Venom" by the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control (2800 → 13000). Yuri activates the other effect of "Starve Venom", which lets him negate the effects of an opponent's monster and have "Starve Venom" gain the same effects. He negates the effects "Jumbo Drill" and grants its effects to "Starve Venom". "Stave Venom" attacks #4 directly (#4: 4000 → 0). Yuri activates the effect of another copy of "Skid Drosera" in his hand, sending it to his Graveyard to force "Starve Venom" to attack all monsters with Predator Counters once each. "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Jumbo Drill", "Master of Oz", "Ojama King", and "VWXYZ", with the acquired effect of "Jumbo Drill" inflicting piercing battle damage to You Show student #3 (#1, #2, #3, #5: 4000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * During Yuri and the five You Show Duel School students' Duel, all Duelists have the old card backing. * In the flashback when Leo Akaba places a miniature teleportation device on Declan's wrist, the device is in his right wrist, but when he arrives in Standard, the device is on his left wrist.